Amor imposible
by MaferCullen1111
Summary: Bella es un ángel, Edward un vampiro. ¿Podrán amarse aunque sea un amor imposible?
1. El ángel

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Cuando tenia 12 años empecé a escribir historias en fanfiction, pero la verdad es que era pésima expresando lo que quería escribir y bueno no hablemos de mi ortografía, que la verdad no ha mejorado mucho pero hago mi esfuerzo y esto me ayuda bastante. Es por eso que ahorita que estoy en vacaciones estoy aprovechando y todas mis historias las estoy volviendo a escribir y renovar poco a poco así que tengan paciencia. Les aseguro que no se van a arrepentir.**

** MaferCullen 1111**

* * *

POV Edward

Cuando termine de cazar era casi de noche así que me fui a disfrutar e atardecer en mi lugar favorito, un prado que había encontrado cuando apenas yo y mi familia nos habíamos instalado en Forks, el pequeño pueblo en casi las afueras de Washington. Este lugar lo usaba como una forma para alejarme un rato de la civilización y sus pensamientos, en este lugar solo era yo, mi soledad y mi libertad de descansar un poco de todo.

Este día parecía como cualquier otro, a excepción de que sabia que algo pasaría por a culpa de la duende mi hermana Alice, pero no sabía específicamente que iba a pasar y la duende no me quería contar, porque se la paso toda la mañana pensando en todo y en nada para que no pudiera leer su mente y ver lo que iba a pasar.

Cuando estaba a punto de llegar al prado, vi a una mujer sentada entre las flores. Me acerque un poco más para admírala mejor y empecé a ver como de ella salían unas hermosas alas blancas de plumas sumamente suaves y lisas, tenia un bello cabello café que caía ondulado ente sus alas un vestido blanco largo que dejaba saber como era su hermoso cuerpo. No había duda, ella era un ángel, o tal ves mi mente estaba jugando conmigo o quizá lo estaría soñando, si tenía que serlo, porque no exitista una cosa tan bella como esta.

Me acerque poco a poco y me percate de que tenía un aroma de sangre delicioso y me detuve de inmediato, ¿Podria ser? ¿Seria ella mi "Tua Cantante"? ¿Su sabor seria tan esquisto que no podría parar cuando lo probara?

Seguramente ella se escucho algo por que volteó con curiosidad y temor hacia mi dirección.

-No, no temas- le dije para tranquilizarla -no te Hare daño- mi conciencia decía "¿Como podría lastimarla?. Parecía tan delicada"– Lo prometo- aclare y continuo mi iconciancia diciendo "¿Cómo pude pensar en probar la sangre de esta tan inocente criatura? Espera..¿Por qué no puedo escucharla?¿Que sucede conmigo? ¡No puedo leer sus pensamientos!". Eso me frustro pero cuando escuche por primera vez su voz todo eso se me olvido al instante.

-¿Quién eres?- dijo con una voz musical, tranquilizándose tantito pero todavía se notaba un poco de alerta en su voz. Y es ahí donde me di cuenta que yo estaba justo en donde un rayo de sol estaba, mostrado mi pálida y brillosa piel que se mostraba cada vez que estaba expuesto al sol

-Me llamo Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, y como seguro ya te diste cuenta soy un vampiro, pero no debes de temerme no planeo hacerte daño, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- me acerque con cautela para no asustarla y alce mi mano para estrecharla contra la suya. Ella al ver que me acercaba y alzaba mi mano la estrecho dudosa pero mas tanquila.

-Mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan pero me gusta que me llamen Bella y pues como veras soy un ángel-ella me sonrió tímidamente.

-Es un bello nombre, pero no te importara si pregunto, ¿Qué haces aquí en la tierra?¿Que no deberías estar en el cielo? – le pregunte con amabilidad. Apenas y sabia su nombre y ya me tenia bastante interesado.

-Si lo sé, pero quería estar un momento a solas y disfrutar del mundo de los vivos y pues descubrí este prado aquí en el bosque y me senté a admirarlo un rato, es bellísimo-

-Si que lo es- respondí admirando como ella lo hacia- Este es uno de mis lugares favoritos- añadí y la volvi a ver tratando de escuchar algo de lo que pensaba, pero nada.

De repente, Bella se paro casi tropezándose en el proceso y no pude evitar sacar una sonrisa se veía tan torpe pero tan lindo a la vez.

- Debería volver, se empezaran a preocupar por mi- suspiró – gusto en conocerte Edward- me sonrió. Yo me pare y ella estrecho de nuevo mi mano.

- igual, espero volver a verte Bella- dije con.. ¿Tristeza? ¿Qué me estaba haciendo esta chica?

Ella empezó a mover sus alas y se fue volando al cielo hasta que desapareció entre las nubes.

Me quede contemplando un rato por donde se había ido volando Bella, no podía creer el impacto que tuvo ella en los pocos minutos en la que la acababa de conocer.

Cuando regrese, me dio la bienvenida en la puerta mi hermanita duende guiñándome el ojo.

-¿Y como te fue en la caza hermanito?- pregunto inocentemente mientras abría la puerta. Como si no la conociera a la perfección sin contar que escucho todo lo que piensa para sabe que me estaba molestando y valla que lo lograba.

-Calla Alice- dije enojado pero feliz a la vez. Nos dirigimos a mi cuarto y me tumbe en mi sillón mientras ella se recargaba en la puerta.

-Ae no te enojes, sabes que te gusto conocerla al fin, s tu pareja Edward- La ignore. ¿Cómo es posible? Yo soy un monstruo y ella un ángel, No somos compatibles.

-Así que eso es lo que me estuviste escondiendo todo el día Alice- levante la ceja mientras lo decía.

-No me digas que no te gusto, ¿Puedo ir la próxima ves? ¿Puedo? ¿Puedo?- dijo dando pequeños brinquitos acercándose a mi. Si que mi hermana era molesta.

-No Alice, aparte no sé cuando vendrá ni sé si volverá- dije triste. ¿Qué tal si enserio no la volvía a ver? Eso me frustraba demasiado.

-Si va a volver- dijo volteando los ojos - Yo sé cuando, será mi mejor amiga Edward. ¡Podremos hacer ella y yo todo juntas! ¡ Por favor Edward! No haré daño ni nada malo- puso esa cara de perrito y cuando hacia esa cara nadie le podía decir que no, era una diablilla.

-Está bien Alice- me rendí- ¿Pero cuando vendrá?-la verdad me moría por volver saberlo. Enserio, ¿Qué me hizo?¿Porque no pedo dejar de prensa en ella y de volver a verla, de volver a hablarle y ver sus maravillosos ojos que brillan como las estrellas?

-Si que estas desesperado por verla hermanito- me guiño el ojo-Vendrá otra vez la próxima semana con su hermano- Alice se quedo pensando en el hermano de Bella.

-Alice- advertí y me agarre el cabello. Era todo un caso mi hermana.

-¿Qué? Esta guapo- Se salió de mi cuarto y se quedo pensando en el toda la tarde…

* * *

**Aqui acaba el primer capitulo renovado... !Espero que les guste!**

**Cada 2 días estaré renovando cada capitulo y cuando llegué al capitulo 7 que as ahí donde me quede y de ****ahí veremos que sucede ;)**

MaferCullen1111


	2. Chapter 2

Bella

Subí al cielo y con el primero que fui que sabía que le tenía toda la confianza del mundo fue a Jasper mi hermano.

Jazz!!- le grite mientras volaba hacia él. Jazz estaba sentado pensando pero tenía una carita misteriosa.

-hola hermana como estas??- dijo el casi no poniéndome atención y mirando hacia otro lado.

-hey tierra llamando a Japer…- seguía mirando para el mismo lado-JASPER- grite chasqueando los dedos. El reacciono al grito que le di.

-se me hace que alguien está enamorado-le guiñe el ojo

-si la verdad si- m sorprendió cuando me dijo eso el nunca era fácil de que aceptara las cosas y por una extraña razón esta vez me la dijo tenía que estar demasiado enamorado.

-awww Jazz esta enamorado 33 y se puede saber quién es la chica afortunada??- pregunte

- es mejor que no te diga-me dijo con algo de pena y tristeza

-oh vamos yo te digo si tu m dices va?-le dije

-va- el dijo. Le conté toda la historia y me respondió:

-pues la verdad es que no sé qué decirte por que yo iwal estoé enamorado de una humana hermana- encogió los hombros.

- ¿como se llama?- pregunte curiosa

-Alice Cullen- me quede con la boca abierta al oír ese apellido.

-Es.. La hermana del hombre que te platique..- se me kero la voz.

-y creo que estoé enamorada de él-me dije para mí misma pero alcanzo a escucharlo Jazz.

-tenemos que hacer algo- me dijo

-tienes razón- lo abrase fuerte.

-gracias por escucharme hermano- le dije sonriendo

-siempre hermanita cuando quieras. Jasper se quedo en donde estaba y regreso a su mundo de fantasía. A veces me reía de eso por que lo que somos es una verdadera fantasía para ellos.

-bey- le dije. El respondió.

Bey hermanita-

El resto de la tarde me la pase volando y pensando.

Que no lo podía creer nada mas no me cavia en la cabeza como me podía enamorar d una persona de la tierra que ni siquiera un humano? y que apenas acababa de conocer hace unas cuantas horas. Esto no debería de estar pasando como no m podía enamorar de alguien de mi especie ni d una especie que ni saquera puede subir al cielo ¿como?¿como? Seguía con la misma pregunta. Lo que decidí hacer fue que en la mañana siguiente le pediría que me acompañara mi hermano Jasper a buscarlos.


	3. Chapter 3

Jasper

Tenía que encontrar de nuevo a Alice era la persona más bella, bonita y también traviesa y me había dado cuenta que tambien me correspondia , lo cual eso llenaba mi corrazon d una inmenza alegria .

A la mañana siguiente que Bella hablo con migo fuimos a tierra para tratar de encontrarlos fuimos al centro comercial donde aviamos encontrado pero nada luego fuimos al prado y nada así que decidimos buscar alrededor del bosque y encontramos una casa muy elegante y bonita en medio del bosque en donde escuchamos a alguien tocar el piano. Bella fue a ver quién era mientras yo veía por los exteriores para ver quien viva ahí.

Para mi sorpresa me encontré a Alice desfilando en; creo que su cuarto. Ella se vea muy elegante y me reía cuando posaba a la cámara bueno se puede decir a la cámara invisible. Me acerque poco a poco y cuando termino la música yo desde la ventana empezó a aplaudir.

Ella me noto y se sonrojo tantito.

-Hey.!- puso cara de sorpresa

-Hola-sonreí y me reí un poco

-que haces aquí?-me pregunto mientras se acercaba a la ventana para abrirla

-vine a buscarte. Bueno más bien te encontré gracias a mi hermana- y le explique toda la historia de mi hermana.

-entonces también Bella está enamorado de mi hermano-pregunto emocionada.

-no lo sé todavía muy bien pero están abajo … creo.-y me puse a pensar

-bueno vamos a averiguar-sonrió.

Fuimos abajo y nos encontramos con una gran sorpresa Edward estaba besando a mi hermana. Alice y yo tratamos de volver a subir pero ya era demasiado tarde ya aviamos hecho ruido ellos se separaron y mi hermana se puso roja.

-perdón –rio Alice un poco bajo

-nosotros nada mas pasábamos por aquí-y Alice y yo volvimos a subir a su cuarto.

Bella

Fui a buscar de donde provenía esa música tan hermosa mientras mi hermano veía la casa. Me asome por la ventana y para mi sorpresa era Edward, yo me puse feliz al verlo ,el me vio y me dijo que entrara.

Entre a la casa por la misma ventana y le dije

-Hola perdón por interrumpir no sabía que esta era tu casa- dije un poco apenada

-Hola no te preocupes eres bienvenida cuando quieras-me dijo mientras me ponía un poco roja.

-¿tu tocas el pino?- le pregunte interesada

-si- me dijo mientras ponía sus dedos en el-y también compongo de echo acabo de componer una, ¿te gustaría oírla?- me pregunto mientras me indicaba sentarme alado de él.

-claro- y fui junto a él a sentarme

El empezó a tocar una canción muy bella y hermosa yo nada más me quedaba viendo su cara y sus dedos como los movía como si fuera un experto. Cuando termino de tocar aplaudí.

-esta hermosa ¿como se llama?- pregunte

-Bella- el suspiro algo apenado me dijo –la escribí para ti- me volteo a ver a los ojos esa mirada me derretía.

-esta bellísima Edward-dije con una sonrisa el me agarro la manos y sentía como mi mundo se hacía de colores.

-Bella se que para ti se te hace extraño pero quiero decirte que desde el primer momento en que te vi me enamore de ti, por tu belleza tu forma de ser todo me enamore de todo de ti la verdad un sé que haría sin ti-me dijo sinceramente. Yo me quede en shock cuando hoy esas palabras esto era lo que quería saber.

Le sonreí y le dije- yo igual Edward a mi no me importa que seamos de diferentes rasas te quiero más de lo que tu imaginas aunque te acabe de conocer ayer.-le dije igual sinceramente

El se me acerco poco a poco y nuestros labios se juntaron fue un beso dulce y el tuvo cuidado de no lastimarme.

De repente oímos un ruido nos separamos rápido y vimos a mi hermano con ¿Alice?

-Perdón-rio Alice y yo me puse roja

-nosotros nada mas pasábamos por aquí dijo mi hermano mientras volvían arriba. Edward y yo nos miramos y reímos.


	4. Rosalies memories

POV Rosalie

Estaba en la casa de mis primos Alice y Edward que nunca considere como tal aunque los queria demasiado. Eran las hmmm la verdad no lo se, lo unico que sabia en ese momento es que estaba enamorada de un amor casi imposible de alcanzar. Digamos que el es humano y la verdad, no seria tan imposible si no viviera al otro lado del mundo y yo supiera si le gustaba. Todavia recuerdo la ultima vez que lo vi.

FLASH BACK (Aeropuerto en china)

Estaba llorando (si pudiera lo estaria) en el asiento del avion viendo la ventana. Esta ser a la ultima vez que veria a mi Emmet, el unico que e amado realmente. En cuanto? Toda mi eternidad? Y ahora me ir a para iniciar otra nueva vida , se podria decir que ya todos estan sospechando de mi no-crecimiento, es tan injusto!  
De repente vi algo golpear la ventana, era una roca, me asome y vi como Emmet estaba brincando como loco. Cuando observo que le hice caso, empezo a mover los labios, parecia que me estaba gritando. Gracias a que tengo oidos vampiricos pude escuchar lo que decia.  
-Rose No te vallas! Yo se que me escuchas! Se lo que eres y no me importa! Yo...-de repente el motor encendio y empezamos a movernos. Ya no pude escuchar lo que dijo y le hacia señas para poderle decir que no le entendia. Lo unico que alcance a entender fue la palabra te , pero podia significar demasiadas cosas. Repeti varias veces el recuerdo en mi mente y la verdad es que no entendi ni una pisca de lo que trato de decir al final. Eso me frustro asi que lo unico que podia a hacer ya que no tenia manera de dormir fue recordar esos bellos y chistosos momentos que pase con el.

FIN FLASHBACK

Esos momentos de mi vida jamas se irian de mi , son momentos inolvidables que practicamente son parte mia. La verdad envidio a los humanos y odio a Carlisle a veces por a verme convertido en esto que soy. Pero la verdad es que si no me hubiera convertido no estar a aqui , por lo tanto no lo hubiera conocido.  
Pero el punto es que envidio a los de una manera increible. Ellos tienen libertad; libertad de elegir, de vivir cada dia como si fuera el ultimo, yo no, en cambio, no puedo vivir una vida normal , tener hijos y un esposo que cuando llegara a casa me besara*. Tanto que daria todo si llegase a haber una forma de volver a ser humana.  
-Toc toc - escuch a Alice decir frente a mi puerta.  
-Pasa Alice- le dije con la voz todavia triste.  
- Que tienes Rose?- me miro "mi prima" preocupada- desde que llegaste estas asi - me dijo mientras me consolaba.  
-El amor- bufe-Lo hubieras convertido tu , que si puedes- me dijo tambien tristemente ya que ya le habia contado toda mi historia de "amor" si se podria decir asi. En ese momento empece a recordar como fue que conoci a mi Emmet.

FLASHBACK (China)

Iba por el parque caminando, estaba regresando de caza en China, cuando de repente vi a un hombre sentado en una banca a unos cuantos metros de mi. No se veia bien, pues no hab a nada de luz, pero pude oir que estaba sollozando. No se por qu pero por alguna extra a razon senti que debia ayudar a ese hombre.  
-Hola- le dije algo apenada por estarle hablando a un extraño. El trato de quitarse las lagrimas de los ojos al verme.  
-Hola, y tu eres nena?-me pregunto. En definitivo este tipo era un arrogante.  
- Sabes que?, me largo- le dije molesta.  
-Espera- suplico el. Pero yo me voltee y de repente el me trato de agarrar lo cual tuve que hacer como si me hubiera jalado duro para disimular ser "humana".  
-Perdon por ser asi, es que es algo humillante o mas bien demasiado humillante, que alguien vea a un hombre llorar. Por eso es que actue de ese modo. Lo siento- el me solto y dijo con cara de humillado, lo unico que era este tipo era un pervertido de lo peor ya se como son esa clase de tipos eran como Royce, este hombre tenia suerte de no haberlo matado a estas alturas, en eso me di cuenta de su delicioso aroma. No! deja de pensar en eso Rosalie.  
-Me tengo que ir adios-le dije mientras me iba corriendo de ahi no creia poder soportar el aroma de ese hombre pero en alguna parte de mi yo no me quise ir.

FIN FLASHBACK

Luego de eso nos volvimos a encontrar y a llevar mas. Y luego pues me enamore de el. Recorde lo que me habia dicho Alice y le respondi .  
-Pero no se si siquiera le gusto-me tumbe en la cama que nunca usaba y nunca usaria.  
- Rose estoy segura de que te ama! Por todo lo que me has contado es obvio que te ama!-me grito tambien tumbandose en la cama.  
-Alice aunque fuera asi yo no le arrebataria su vida humana-me voltee a verla.  
- Y si el quisiera?-ella tambien se volteo.  
-La verdad no lo creo -Ah-se frustro y se sentoen la cama- cuando llegue Bella le contare lo que sucede y veras que tengo la razon-dijo alegremente mientras yo me sentaba con ella curiosa.  
- Quien es Bella, si se podri a saber-? pregunte indignada cuando me dijo que le diria a una extraña MI vida.  
-Oh cierto se me olvido decirte. Ella es un angel literalmente un angel, ella es el amor de la vida de Edward y se aman con locura ellos 2. Y yo se que las 3 seremos buenas, o mas bien las mejores amigas. Ya lo he visto.-vi como ella recordaba la vision.  
- Un angel?-pregunte confusa.  
-Si. Un angel, se podria decir, el angel de Edward. Y Jasper es el mio, el tambien es un angel. Bella y el son hermanos y por ahora vivimos todos muy felices, pero la verdad yo quiero que se quede Jazz conmigo para siempre. Pero eso es algo egoista pero de todos modos creo que ni lo podri a convertir en vampiro por lo que es-se entristecio Alice.  
-Oh Alice ya hallaras la forma, ya veras, les juro que los ayudare a que puedan estar juntos siempre y para siempre.- esa promesa juro jamas romperla, pense para mi misma.  
-Igual juro que te ayudare con tu Emmetsito-yo solo rode los ojos por el comentario, pero sabia que ella me ayudaria, no se como, pero yo confiaba en Alice.  
-A igual que yo- no me di cuenta de cuando llego Edward a la puerta.  
-Chismoso-susurro Alice y solte una risita.

* * *

**Bueno chicas este es el proximo capi lo siento x estar demaciado corto pro no tenia inspiracion.. -_-**

**Gracias eviita cullen x se mi Beta xD**

**bueno en poco tendre el proximo capi **

**besos**

**aTThe:Mafercullen1111**


	5. Una nueva amiga

Amor imposible

POV Edward

Era un día como cualquiera, pero lo único que quería hacer era ver a mi ángel. Esa hermosa criatura que con tan solo verla olvidaba todo y que hacía que me sintiera nuevamente como un humano…

-Rose, Bella esta a punto de llegar. Y Edward, se que te mueres por verla, pero tú la vez todos los días. ¿Crees que podrías ir hoy de caza? Ya se te ven los ojos negros- Dijo mi querida y amada Alice. Nótese el sarcasmo.

-Alice...

-Anda hermanito- se acerco a mí y me puso una carita de cachorrito que más o menos me convenció.

-Está bien…- suspire tristemente, la verdad ya necesitaba tomar sangre.

-Gracias- dijo brincando mi hermana mientras yo me iba al bosque a buscar algo.

Tenia que comer rápido, la verdad nunca me quise ir pero tenía que hacerlo odio ser vampiro…

Luego de terminar de comer decidí pensar en lo que haría con mi ángel pero que seguro no la iban a dejar estar en la tierra y menos enamorada de un vampiro, una persona que no tiene ni vida ni alma….

Esta iba a ser una larga tarde…

POV Bella

Baje del cielo a mi "nueva casa" pues últimamente me la pasaba ahí, llegue y lo primero que vi fue a Alice dejándome sentada en el sillón lo mas rápido posible, mire hacia un lado y vi a una persona de tez blanca y cabellos dorados muy linda.

-OK. Bella ella es Rose, Rose ella es Bella, Rose es un vampiro, Bella es un ángel como ya te había dicho Rose, y se que las 3 llegaremos a ser muy grandes amigas. Ahora salúdense- dijo muy rápido Alice que apenas alcancé a entender lo que decía, así que por ahora sabia que la vampiresa a mi lado era Rosalie.

-¡Díganse hola!- insistió Alice.

-Bueno, bueno tranquila Ali.- suspiro Rose- Bueno como verás soy Rosalie y me dicen Rose. Y creo que es obvio que soy una vampiresa, mucho gusto en conocerte- me dio un beso en la mejilla.

Igualmente bueno como ya es algo obvio, yo soy un ángel- señale mis alas- pero soy Bella- dije sonriéndole.

-Seremos muy grandes amigas- dijo Alice tumbándose en sillón en medio de nosotras abrazándose. Y yo me voltee poniendo de mis piernas en forma de mariposa para poder verlas bien a ambas.

-Bueno chicas, ya que dices eso Ali ¿que creen que deba hacer chicas?: ¿ir a buscar a mi amor?, o ¿solo quedarme aquí a ver si encuentro a otra persona así de maravillosa como Emmet?.

-¡IR A BUSCARLO!-gritó Alice- ¡NIÑA EL AMOR QUE UNA VEZ LLEGA Y LO PIERDES NO VUELVE Y EL ES EL INDICADO! YA LO HE VISTO- hizo una pausa Alice -¡Y SI TE ATREVES A DECIRLE QUE NO QUIERES SER SU NOVIA TE JURO ROSALIE LILIAN HALE QUE TE MATO!- Alice se desahogo.

-Tranquila Alice-le dije tratando de calmarla pero ahí me di cuenta de lo que acababa de decir ella estaba diciendo que Emmet vendría a Forks.

-¿QUÉ DIJISTE MARIE ALICE BRANDON CULLEN? ¿QUE EMMET VENDRA A FORKS?- grito enojada Rose.-¿POR QUÉ NO ME LO DIJISTE? YO MURIENDOME DE TRIZTEZA POR QUE SEGÚN YO NUNCA LO HIBA A VOLVER A VER EN MI VIDA ¿Y ME ESCONDES ESTO? TE VOY A MATAR.

-PERO LO ACABO DE VER HACE COMO 2 HORAS-

-ESAS SON PURAS…. AHHH ALICE AMO TU PODER PERO ODIO QUE NO ME LO CUENTES-

-PERDONN¿OKK? NO TE TIENES QUE PONER HISTERICA POR ESOO! –De repente se asomó en la puerta un muchacho petrificado lo bueno es que escondí mis alas a tiempo para que no se diera cuenta de lo que era. Les quise decir pero no me dejaban.

-AHH OK ¡AHORA ME DICES HISTERICA!- dijo Alice

-NO ES QUE… AHH-

-BASTA-por fin pude hablar y grite con todas mis fuerzas. Cuando me voltearon a ver les hice una señal que miraran a la puerta.

Rose también se quedó petrificada y Alice solo sonrió

-Bella ¿me acompañas al bosque? Edward me dijo que a esta hora te llevara con él y como también está Jasper…-me dijo Alice agarrándome de la mano y susurrándole a Rose- te perdono y te amo, pero ya sabes mi amenaza ¿ok?- Rose solo asintió.

-Vámonos Bella, adiós- le dijo al chico misterioso de al lado.

Fuimos hacía fuera de la casa dejándolos solos y Alice me cargo de la espalda y volamos rápidamente al bosque. Nos detuvimos en la salida de la carretera de un centro comercial.

-¿Él es Emmet?-

-Sip, ahora iremos al centro comercial-dijo felizmente mientras caminábamos hacia él.

-Pero Alice con la ropa que tengo esta bien. No te pases, mira, tengo más en mi casa, no traigo dinero y ¿como explicare mis alas?- se las enseñe la verdad nunca me ha gustado ir de compras, siempre cuando iba a la tierra con mi madre Renee se emocionaba mucho y terminaba muy cansada. Además no me quería imaginar como seria con Alice. La quiero mucho pero no se. ¡Solo no! ¡No me gustaba, no me gusta, ni me gustará ir de compras! Apenas claro, que sea sumamente necesario.

-Bella, escucha lo que te diré:

1.-Necesitas estar a la moda, no te preocupes, si es porque te sientes incomoda, te consigo algo cómodo.

2.- Yo te lo compro Belli no te preocupes por eso. Y NO acepto un no como respuesta.

3.-Yo se que puedes esconder tus alas Bella, te observé hace rato cuando las escondiste. ¡Anda!-puso su carita de cachorrito, por lo que no m pude resistir.

-Pff…. Se que me arrepentiré de esto- suspire mientras escondía mis alas.

-¡Sí!- dio brinquitos Alice- veras que no te vas a arrepentir- me agarro del brazo y me llevo hacia dentro de mi lugar de tortura.

POV Rosalie

Cuando Alice y Bella salieron de la casa, Emmet se acerco a mi y me agarro la mano y me sentí cómo en casa.

-Emmet- dije mientras nuestras frentes se juntaban.

-Mi Rose-dijo Emmet mientras me tomaba de la barbilla y me daba un beso.

Ese fue uno de los mejores besos que me di en mi vida. Sentía mariposas en la panza, cosa que nunca me había pasado. Ni siquiera con Royce. Pero el era otra historia que no tenia porque arruinar este hermoso momento. Me dejó de besar y nos miramos fijamente.

-¿Cómo me encontraste?-pregunte sorprendida de cómo había podido llegar hasta mi.

-Bueno pues cuando te fuiste, supe que no te podía perder. Así que fui directo a la taquilla e investigué. Así supe que habías ido a Seattle. Tomé el primer vuelo del siguiente día, cuando llegué al aeropuerto, la señorita que estaba con la morena m esperaba allí para traerme a Forks.- hizo una pausa y me abrazó- Y decidí venirte hoy a visitar, pero cuando llegué escuchaba gritos y me paralicé porque dije "¿esa loca maniática es la mujer que amo? ¿Mi Rose?" –se rio Emmet mientras yo me apartaba de el para pegarle, y eso fue lo que hice… intenté no pegarle fuerte para no lastimarlo, pero creo que se me paso la mano…Ups…

-¡Auch…! ¿Qué hice ahora?-dijo mi oso sobándose su pie. Yo solo lo mire enojada-

-Perdón amor, enserio es que fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente al escucharlas...- le puse una cara aun peor.

-Ok ok me callo, pero te amo Rosalie Hale y la verdad es que no me importa lo que eres-me agarro de las manos- tal ves no sea el perfecto lugar ni nada pero la verdad me encantaría, no, me fascinaría que fueras mi novia-

-Claro que me encantaría ser tu novia osito-y lo agarre y lo besé apasionadamente.

Creo que venir a Forks no fue tan mala idea después de todo…

* * *

**bueno aqui les va este nuevo capi de amor imposible..**

**Gracias a mi Beta Evita Cullen por todo..**

**los veoo a la proxima...**

**Mafercullen1111**

** Dejen Reviews**

** Yo se que les da tentacion oprimir este votoncito de abajo xD**


	6. Chapter 6

POV EMMET

Estaba tan feliz de que mi amada hubiera aceptado que pidiéndoles permiso a "sus tíos" me quede con ella esa misma noche, claro no hicimos nada indebido pero platicamos y platicamos toda la noche en su cuarto y nos abrimos mas, ella me conto como Carlisle la había convertido, y como ese tal Royace la había lastimado.

-Si no fuera porque ya esta muerto, lo hubiera primero hecho sufrir a ese maldito de…- Estaba tan furioso que no podía siquiera pensar con claridad.

-Hey osito tranquilo- me paro Rose- ya paso y aunque ya este muerto, no es que me alegre mucho ser vampira por el, pero en si… si no me hubiera hecho lo que me hizo y si Carlisle no me hubiera encontrado no estaríamos aquí- me dijo con cariño y me beso tiernamente.

-Si lo se pero ¡eso no quita lo que te hizo amor!- aunque ese beso me había tranquilizado no podía dejar de pensar en ese imbécil.

-Si pero me vengue, lo mate y a todos sus amigos.. No me dejaste llegar a esa parte- sonrió y yo me tranquilice por completo pero digo… que yo me hubiera vengado por ella , no hubiera sido tan mala idea.

Ella se acerco a mi y dijo…

-Pero bueno ya, dejemos e hablar de esto y mejor..- de la nada solo vi como sus labios se estamparon con los míos y nos quedamos así un buen rato…

-Rosalie Hale! Cierra la puerta! Nadie quiere ver sus obscenidades!-Grito la enana prima de Rose desde la puerta aunque no estaba sola.

-Mira quien habla, de todos modos ¿que no estabas con Bella de compras?- Digo rose un poco disgustada al igual que yo. Alice le saco la lengua a su prima y dijo inignada.

-No es mi culpa que TU dejes tu puerta abuerta querida aparte no son formas de estar en esta casa. ¡Por Dios! Rose piensa en el pobre de Edward, a veces no creo que leer el pensamiento sea un don si no una pesadilla. Y acabo de regresar ¡es mi nueva musa!- abrazo la enana a el desconocido de alado.

-Gracias, enana- dijo una vos desconocida seguramente de Edward.

-Callate Cullen- dijo rose- ni que fuera para tanto y pobre de Bella ya me imagino lo que sufrio hoy.

Calla Hale oh.. por cierto Emmet… este es Jasper mi novio- dijo la enana felizmente refiriéndose al chico que estaba a su lado.- Jasper este es Emmet el novio de la desconsiderada de Rose- dijo volteando a ver mas bien a Rosalie.

-haha.. ya déjala amor, mcuho gusto Emmet- dijo Jasper defendiendo a mi rose y luego refiriéndose a mi.

-Igualmemte-estreche la mano con el.

-Yo ¿desconsiderada? Si claro- le respondió riéndose. Jasper solo suspiro, sabíamos que aunque nuestros amores eran mejores amigas siempre se van molestar.

-Si Rose.. bueno chicos ustedes serán grandes amigos en el futuro ya lo verán- y nos guiño un ojo, mientras se iban del cuarto y cerraban la puerta.

-Me agrada- dijo mi Oso mirándome a los ojos, yo solo me pude reir y le di un tierno beso.

POV CARLISLE

-¿qué tienes amor?- me abrazo a mi esposa.

- Estoy preocupada por nuestros hijos Esme-

- ¿Porque?, yo los veo que están muy bien, la verdad es que si nunca los había visto tan felices en todo lo que llevaban con nosotros, tal ves no sean nuestro verdaderos hijos peor yo los consideraba como tal, y a Bella y a Jasper tambien- me miro a los ojos con seriedad pero a la ves ternura y cariño.

-Lo que me preocupa es el futuro-me detuve un poco- Los devastara si los pierden… Piensa en los vulturi, en lo que diran en el cielo, y aunque no es de mucha importancia pero tampoco podemos estar seguros, Tayna se vengara no lo dudes- nunca había sdo un padre que se preocupara tnato pro sus hijos per la verdad esuqe si me tenía en alerta estas cosas, Yo quería a mis hijos felices.

-Amor ahora parece que yo soy el papa y tu la mama- dijo divertidamente mi esposa. En eso Edward llego nos saludo y se fue, al cabo de un rato empeo a sonar una meloda desconocida para mi en el piano.

-¿Oyes lo que yo?- me pregunto mi esposa con una sonrisa.

-Ven, vamos a ver- le dije tomándola de la cintura y acercándonos a la sala del piano. En eso vimos a nuestro querido hijo tocando el piano.

Si no fuera porque no podíamos llorrar mi Esme estaría sacando ahorita mismo un mar de lagrimas de felicidad ya que voler a escuchar a Edward tocar es como si una parte de su corazón de volviera deslumbrar de total felicidad.

Mi hijo era feliz de nuevo, Bella lo había devueto a nosotros y lo había sacado de su obscuro pasado y siempre estaríamos agradecidos y en deuda con ella por siempre.

POV BELLA

Después de sufrir mi tortura con Alice y de haber dejado todas as cosas que compramos en su casa me dirigí directamente al cielo descansar un poco, estaba agotada, no me imagino volver al centro comercial con Alice en un buen tiempo, aunque no puedo negar que me allá comprado cosas lindas. Le avise a Edward que iría al cielo y que mañana regresaría y que no tardaba.

Decidí descansar en unos de los prados que habían cerca de la casa de Jasper y mía bueno en sentido figurado... La verdad es que en el cielo todo era lo que quisieras, podías imaginar que estabas en la laya y en un dos por tres ya lo tenias enfrente de ti. Siempre e adorado este lugar que no podía pensar en algo mas perfecto, claro a acepción de Edward y su familia que me hacían sentir no se ….

-Bella- alguien grito desde lejos interrumpiendo mis pensamientos, eran dos ángeles, que apenas se podían reconocer, pero a la medida que se fueron acercando me di cuenta que no eran nada mas y nada menos que Jacob mi sexy mejor amigo que estaba enamorado de mi y a su lado Gabriel el mismísimo arcángel mensajero de Dios. Pero no se veían del todo felices.

-Necesitamos hablar- cometo seriamente Gabriel. Jaco se acerco un poco mas a mi y pregunto..

-¿Dónde esta tu hermano Bella?- me puse en shock ¿ que se suponía que iba a decirles?¿que estaba en la tierra en la casa de una vampira que estaba enamorada de ella y casualmente yo estaba enamorada de su hermano?¿ que cada día que pasaba quería parecerme mas a el?¿que planeaba dejar el cielo y traicionarlos?...

-Bella- insistió Jacob un poco irritado. Me quería pero le molestaba que le escondiera cosas.

-Esta en la tierra- me rendí, mire hacia abajo y suspire.

-Y ¿qué hace en la tierra?

* * *

**¿Que les pareció? ¿Cual será el obscuro pasado de Edward?¿Tendrá algo que ver Tayna?¿Que pasara en el cielo?**

**Dejen is Reviews!**

**Besos, MaferCullen1111**


End file.
